Playing with Fire
by AngelDranger
Summary: The Bladebreakers are back in another tournament, this time without Kai. No one knows what will happen in this tournament, but the Bladebreakers are keeping their eyes wide open. But What Happened to Kai? Why the sudden disappearance? R
1. Problems, Problems Problems

Haha… I felt like writing this... It hit me during my Geometry test and I couldn't help myself to write it down. Nothing else seems to come out good with any of the other stories that's in progress... –brain dead- I feel so bad for letting you guys have to wait so very long for chapters. Gomen-nasai! I'm very, very sorry. –Begs for forgiveness- My school friend, and fellow fan of my stories, was so happy I got back into writing, even if it ended up being a new story. She was only able to read the beginning, but she liked it, so I really hope you all like it as well.

So...Let's begin, okay?

**_Summary:_ **After Tyson battled Brooklyn during the BEGA Tournament, the Bladebreakers have been enjoying their time either with school work, beyblade practices, Beyblading courses (teaching kids how to beyblade), and their normal everyday lives. Now there's a new tournament, one that looks harmless seeing as it's helping a cause, but the BladeBreakers are keeping their eyes open for anything that can happen. But what's this! The Bladebreakers don't have a Captain. Kai leaves! Everyone wonders why he left. Only one person knows some part of it but there's no chance she's going to tell anyone the whole truth. But will there be someone out there ready to take down the Bladebreakers? Someone ready to cause more problems for the Bladebreakers? Well we'll have to see then right?

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. Gosh, hello Takao Aoki owns it because he's a brilliant because he created beyblade and drew the manga. D I do own my characters, which you don't know of from the beyblade anime and manga, but Kiyana is © to Ooky right here on or as on DA as ookiam15. Now Let's begin this story, so we can get on with our daily lives!**

* * *

**Title: Playing with Fire **

**Chapter 1: Problems, Problems, Problems…**

Written by: AngelDranger

It was sunny, bright and other really good things people want for every day to be like. Tyson and his group were chatting inside the Granger training room. An old man, who was Grandpa Granger, was outside practicing with his kendo sword. But anyway, Tyson and his group were chatting away about the most random things that they can think of.

"Hey, Is it me or has Kai been acting very _strange_ lately," grumbled Tyson.

"Even if it is, it's not like he'll tell us anyway," Ray told the navy haired boy. "Leave him be."

"Knowing him, if you do decided to bother him. He'll hit you," laughed a blond American boy. "Wait, I might be wrong. He might not hit you. He might just glare at you and walk away," he corrected himself for his misinterpretation. He rested against his arm and looked up at the ceiling of the dojo they were in. He grinned childishly at the others that were around him.

"He needs to learn to be more open! Hello, we are his friends. We can help him though anything," Tyson grumbled out.

"What, Tyson? You like him or something?" A girl spoke up form behind the blue haired boy. Tyson jumped up in surprise.

"What? No I do not!" He growled at her.

"I'm joking. I'm joking," the girl giggled out after the look he gave her. The other two boys around chuckled a bit out of enjoyment. She had short black hair and her bangs were white as snow. Her eyes were a gentle deep blue and it made her look so cute and innocent.

"Tyson likes who?" Another girl spoke. She had long violet hair and pinkish colored eyes, which made her, look very mysterious and cute when she smiled. Smiling was kind of a hard thing to do for her. She only smiled when something hilarious happens or something that perks her interests.

Before Tyson could say something the snow white haired girl spoke up: "Tyson likes Kai!"

Ray, Max (the blond American boy), and Kiyana (the snow white haired girl) started to laugh. Tyson grumbled and his faces turned really red with embarrassment. Steam looked like they were blowing out of his own ears. Amy (the violet haired girl) didn't find anything funny at all. She just stood there either ready to call them all crazy, or just ask if they were on drugs. She did know that they were trying to light the mood of thing because of all the hectic things that they had to go though. One example: School.

Tyson screamed out of anger: "I'M STRAIGHT DAMN IT!"

Before Tyson could even comprehend when had happened next, Kiyana was inches away from the boy's face giving him a smile.

"Then who do you really like then?" Asked Kiyana. Tyson turned red, not because of the question but for how close she was to him.

"Leave him alone, Kyo," Amy said turning around on her heel and leaving the four teenagers alone.

"Awww… Aim, you're no fun," Kiyana frowned and got away from Tyson. Tyson stopped blushing a few seconds after Kiyana got away from him. "Now I feel like embarrassing her too," The Japanese girl snickered to herself out loud since she was gone.

"Do whatever you want later, guys," a small boy with brown hair that covered his face said after rushing into the room. He leveled his glasses on top of his head and began to talk once more, " There's a new tournament starting soon."

"Really?" A perked up Tyson said. "Cool, Kenny."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Tyson don't get to excited now," said Kenny. "Mr. Dickinson said this tournament was going to be a tough one."

"He always says that," Max said, his grin even wider with the newest news about the tournament. "And Tyson always wins without even trying." Just hearing that Tyson's started grinning.

"You might never know, Max," Ray said sitting Indian style on the dojo floor. "There can be something behind this tournament. Just like that last one we went against, which in reality wasn't long ago."

"Then we'll just be one guard and watch this tournament really carefully," announced Kiyana. "What are the ground rules? You know teams?" Kiyana asked Kenny.

"I'll get to that don't rush me," Kenny said. He sat down on the floor of the dojo and opened up his metallic blue notebook computer. "The tournament is of 4-5 team mates in one team. It's a tournament to help fundraise for all kinds of things for all around the world. The BBA wanted to do this so they can help others such as cures and whatnot. The tournament's prize is of 100,000 yen(1) and a trophy."

"Wow that's a lot of money," Max said. "That's like 200 or so in American money if we split it between everyone, but all together…. Like _wow_."

" I agree." Kiyana nodded.

"Who cares about money anyway?" Tyson shouted. He jumped up to his feet clutching on to his beyblade, Dragoon. "If we get to bey battle against someone we're good to go. All we need is Kai and-"

"Kai isn't here."

Everyone turned around and looked at Amy bracing against the doorframe looking at them.

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked slightly confused.

"You heard me. Kai isn't here. He left Japan _two_ days ago and told me that he's done with his work here or something along those lines. He also told me he was done with blading for a while," Amy told them. She placed her finger against her lip trying to think back.

"Wait? Wasn't it that day when you came home drenched wet?" Tyson stated.

Kiyana got up to her feet and comes inches away from Amy's face, "What were you doing two days ago in the rain, and with Kai?" Kiyana asked giving her the pirate's eye look, which made her look so very silly. All Kiyana need was an eye patch to help her cover her eye, a wooden stick leg and she would be good to go.

Amy gave her the dullest look ever. "I was out getting something for my sister at the store, and my umbrella broke on me, so I ended up having to walk in the rain. Oh and seeing Kai was just an accident, but good thing I did see him because he wasn't planning on telling anyone he was leaving," Amy told Kiyana as she pushed her back a bit. "And what's with you anyway and this whole '_Kai issue thing… whatever the hell your doing?'_" Amy asked placing her hands on her hips wanting an answer.

"For one thing, Kai's cool," Kiyana stated with a smiled, "and second I just want to annoy the crap outta people for fun." Kiyana chuckled happily.

But Amy didn't find anything funny about what Kiyana was doing. She glared deadly at her. "You're lucky I don't feel like killing you, Kyo," She hissed at her. Kiyana just grinned even more as a reply.

"O-okay," Tyson said a bit disturbed. " What are we going to do about the _'Kai'_ problem, guys?"

"Well, we still have Daichi so don't kill yourself, and that adds up to four players and we have Kenny and his beyblade too," Max told Tyson. Kenny grinned a bit and hugged on to his beyblade that he had in his pocket.

Ray spoke up, "Where is Dai-"

"HEY GUYS! THERE'S ANOTHER TOURNAMENT!" Came a voice. The ground below all of them started to shake and Daichi slid into the training room with a poster in his hand. Everyone started coughing at the sudden trail of dust that came into the room. Daichi was bouncing and celebrating. He had his stick over his shoulders and the little bandana that held everything that he owned at the tip of the stick.

"You're kind of late, Daichi," Tyson told him trying to stop coughing.

"Then are we competing?" Daichi asked.

Tyson looked around asking for Ray and Max's approval and as well as Kenny's. They all nodded, and Tyson ginned, "Yeah, we're going to compete, with or without Kai." Daichi celebrated but jumping up and down.

"Aim?" Kiyana looked at Amy with a pleading look, "We should get our gro-"

"No," Amy said turning around and leaving the group for the second time.

"Ahhh… Come on, Aim, _please_ can we?" Kiyana chased after her retreating form. _'Aww… crap I shouldn't have messed with her a moment ago.'_ Kiyana regretted.

* * *

Notes:

**100,000 yen** : $874.93 in American Dollars

Ahh… There we go. A good chapter, and I didn't go brain dead yet. D I hope I don't. This story might be interesting. Who knows? Gimmi some reviews people! So you all can read what happens next.

I feel like making some more suspense remarks… XD;

Where the hell did Kai go? Wonder people, wonder…. Let your imaginations run!

Hehe, I'm joking…. But anyway…

I don't think you'll see another update until two weeks from now. I have midterms to study for. umm okay.. Baii….


	2. All we can do is Try

Lol, wow. I have totally forgotten lmao. Well been busy and playing Ragnarok Online all day long and owning people on XiLeRO! Let's see posted this in 06 and now it's 07. Great Job, Angel. bonks

I'm bored as hell and was going to write a brand new story. Finally remembered my old account and found this story and re-read it and was like. Omfg I forgot how much I loved the story so much. So I saved the new one and now I'm going to work on this and a whole lot of chapters all night. I just gotta try and remember what I was planning on doing with this. Now I remember the picture I drew for this story a bit. But oh well. Time to let my creative juice start pumping!

My friend on RO reminded me of Beyblade and re-watched some oldies episodes of season one when Kai left the BladeBreakers and went off to the Abby and his Grandfather's company, and stuff. Can watch all the episodes on Just search Beyblade!!! www[dotveoh[dotcom. And Everything is there! Such and awesome site.

I haven't talked much to my friends that I'm using their characters for. But if they do read this. I still care for them a whole lot! And Still remembers, lmao. 3

Now enough of my talking and rambling and what not! Time for some good stories to read, and I hope I pleasure your mind and touch your heart! D; Sounds so crappy but okay!! Ahahahha. Ueahahe

* * *

**Title: Playing with Fire **

**Chapter 2: All we can do is Try**

"Please, Aim, Pretty Please!" Kiyana pleaded as she chased Aim across the dojo. She grabbed Aim pulling her back and making them face. "Why don't you want us to get back together?"

"Gosh… I dunno, Kyo." Aim said sighing. "I just don't wanna bother them. We split; do you think they will come willingly to remake our team?" Kyo let go of Amy's arm and sighed. "It would be fun and all to be back as a team and ripping some action." It made Amy smile about how much fun they had, fighting Tyson and his team, and fighting the passion that our team had created.

"Yah it was so much fun those days." Kyo said sitting on the grass outside of the dojo. Grandpa Granger was outside practicing and stopped and listened to them talk. "I want the old days to come back," Kyo said sighing.

"Well," The old man said putting his kendo stick by his side, "That doesn't sound much like you two. Give it a shot and bring your team together. We surly need someone to keep these boys from not goofing off and getting cocky!" The old man smiled, and the two listened to him wisely.

Kyo laughed, "You're totally right! Especially Tyson! I want to fight him again and own him!" Kyo said punching her fist in the air. Amy watched her and smiled. It would be fun trying to beat these boys again, but they were missing someone, and for sure he wasn't going to come back; unless a miracle happened and he came back to them to fight.

"Let's go try." Amy said. Kyo perked up and smile.

"Really?"

"Yah we gotta make a lot of calls. I have no clue where those two are." Amy said, walking out of the dojo. "Bye Grandpa, and thanks," Amy said waving good by to the old man.

Kyo jumped up to her feet and dashed off following Amy. "Bye Grandpa!" The old man chuckled.

"Hey Grandpa," Tyson said walking out of the dojo. "Where did Kyo go?"

"Oooh her?" the old man said. "The Gals ran off to get their team ready to beat you guys." He continued to laugh, and give Tyson a helpful tip and continued to laugh, "Don't piss girls off, Tyson, they become beasts right before your eyes."

Tyson looked confused, but Ray heard him from behind Tyson and sweat dropped.

"Heh… yah vicious beasts," Ray said to himself.

"If they are going to enter then this will be so much fun." Max said grinning.

"Girls can't blade." Daichi proclaimed crossing his arms making everyone else sweat drop.

"So lucky they aren't here at the moment, Daichi." Ray said to the little guy. "Kyo would have owned you." He laughed.

"Right…."

* * *

At the BBA office, Mr. Dickinson agreed that they would help the two in helping them find their two teammates, but they didn't have much luck. It was almost dinner time too. 

"AHHHHH!" Kyo stretched back and fell back in her sitting position. "God, why is it so hard to find two damn people." Kyo groaned and so did her stomach.

Amy sighed herself. It was hopeless they didn't have a slight clue where their friends were, and at this rate they were ready to quit and not bother to join the tournament.

Mr. Dickinson was still on the phone, and after talking to whoever he was talking too he hung up and looked at the two teenage girls. "Hopefully we can find them tomorrow, girls." He said. Mr. Dickinson watched their gloomy faces and frowned. "Well it's almost dinner time, and we should be heading back home. We'll give you a ride okay, Kiyana?" Kyo nodded her head. Amy sighed at the depressed aura that was floating.

"Ahh, Amy dear, would you know where Kai is?" The old man asked, "I have important business to speak to him about." Kyo lifted her head, and Amy frowned even more.

"He left Japan two days ago, saying he wasn't going to bother blading anymore and stuff, Grandfather." Amy said to the old man. He looked surprised and scratched his chin.

"So the boys don't have a leader anymore now…." He said. "That's so strange of the boy. I wouldn't think he'd quit beyblading. Do they know? He's the type to walk out with out saying anything." Amy nodded.

"Yah I told them."

The old man didn't have to say more. The three went off home. Mr. Dickinson dropped off Kyo to her house, and she said goodbye and thank you and the two drove off.

Amy stared outside the window of the limo that Mr. Dickinson owned. It was dark, and all the lights zoomed by so fast it was sort of giving her a headache. The old man stared at his granddaughter. He knew something was wrong he could feel it.

"My dear is there something wrong?" Mr. Dickinson asked. Took a while for her to notice he had said anything.

"Ack.. uhm... no not really." Amy said. She turned her face from the window and looked at the leather and flooring of the limo.

Mr. Dickinson held on to his walking stick. "You know why Kai left don't you." Amy looked at Mr. Dickinson and then stared at the floor of the car.

"Yah…" Amy mumbled. "His Grandfather..."

* * *

Now that's it. Now everyone can imagine what's going to happen because of Kai's grandfather! That ebil noob. O,..,o 

Well that's chapter 2 for you. Sorry for the uhm…. Year and some months wait for it. R&R!! I dunno if my readers still are alive… o.o


End file.
